onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana/Archives II
Jeux Vidéos Salut, désolé du retard mdr Effectivement mais en ce moment je m'en occupe plus trop tu peux le faire si tu le souhaites, je reprendrai ce projet un peu plus tard quand mon Wiki sera assez bien avancer ! ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. Moi aussi c'est abusé j'ai pas du tout la foi, quand je vois les pages anglaises ça me démoralise.. Je reprendrai ça plus tard, si tu veux m'aider tu peux ^^ ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. Ceci est un test, bisous bisous Merci Salut chinou ^^ Merci beaucoup sa me fait très plaisir d'en faire enfin parti :D mai 1, 2015 à 11:22 (UTC) TSR À lah lah tu suis rien toi x) Non je déconne c'ets tout nouveau, viens sur le tchat que je t'explique [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']]Rollback[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] mai 1, 2015 à 14:53 (UTC) Re Ca marche, bon boulot mec ! mai 1, 2015 à 14:58 (UTC) RE : Yop ! Je viens de faire le menage niveau image si ya du nouveau tu me tiens au courant ^^ PS : Je hais ta page de discussion et sa musique qui me fait buger mdr (sinon tu crois que c'est prudent de laisser ton fb dans tes preferences ? :P) mai 2, 2015 à 20:13 (UTC) Re : Mise à jour du modèle "Wanted" Ok, merci^^. Au fait, j'y pense, faudrait pas faire un compte rendu sur le topic ? :/ C'est bon, laisse, je suis entrain de le faire :D Espèce de sale flèmard é_é C'est bon, j'ai fini^^ Montages Coucou Chintoc^^ J'ai eu le courage de lire ton profil jusqu'au bout Eh ouais, ch'crois que je suis la seule personne qui a réussi à le faire; trop fort é_é!. Bref, je voulais te dire que tu m'a fais pété des barres quand j'ai lu tes montages XDDDDD, ça m'a tué^^. En tout cas, GG (y) J'ai vu ça XDDD, mais quand même, ça m'a prit au moins une heure à le lire^^. En tout cas, il est super, bon boulot! Elle pue la musique sur ta page de discu é_è Pages Coucou Chintoc, c'est encore ton roux préféré (c:). Bref ,je voulais te demander si tu me laisserai un peu m'inspirer de ta page utilisateur (pas celle d'OPE hein, mais celle que tu utilise sur les autres wikias^^) pour faire la mienne, car à vrai dire, j'ai pas trop d'idée XDDD. Voili-Voilou, A+^^ User:Gol D Shanks/Test C'est bon, j'ai fini. Au fait, j'ai juste repris ton idée de mettre mes wikis principaux dans une barre et la barre principale que j'ai légèrement changée^^)C'est bon dis le si tu trouve que ça fait trop plagié, je pourrai toujours changé quelques trucs :p? Chapitres 784 et 785 Yosh Oui vas y, désole pour la réponse tardive mon PC a rendu l'âme j'en aurais un nouveau samedi. mai 7, 2015 à 18:49 (UTC) Beta Beta no Mi Bonjour Zoro, j aimerai que tu me rendes un petit service. Sur la page "beta beta no mi", tu pourrais remplacer "Technique inconnue" par "Technique sans nom" stp merci 85.68.170.157 Je te remercie 85.68.170.157 Ito Ito no Mi Salut Zoro j ai un service a te demander. Sur la page "ito ito no mi", une technique s appelle Itonoki, '''tu pourrais le remplacer par Athlete stp (car Itonoki n est pas le bon nom) merci :) 85.68.170.157 Merci beaucoup :) 85.68.170.157 Salut Zoro. J ai un service a te demander. Sur la page "ito ito no mi", peux tu mettre dans la galerie (à Manga) les images de "Break White", "Athlete", "Offwhite" et "Pillow White" stp. Et aussi mettre ces techniques suivantes : *Offwhite (盾白糸(オフホワイト), Ofuhowaito , signifie littéralement : Bouclier de Fils Blancs) Doflamingo crée deux larges masses de fils du sol proche de lui pour se protéger des attaques ennemies. Utilisé pour contre le '''"Gomu Gomu No Double Culverin Cannon". *'Pillow White (大波白糸(ビローホワイト), ''Birō Howaito '', signifie littéralement : Oreiller de Fils Blancs) '''Doflamingo transforme tout les immeubles en fils avant de les envoyer vers son adversaire. Utilisé contre Luffy. Merci 85.68.170.157 Merci Zoro mais pour les images dans la galerie (Manga) t as oublié la technique "Athlete" (voir scan 784 page 15, c est marqué "Hamstring" mais le nom véritable est "Athlete" voila ;) 85.68.170.157 Y a pas de quoi ^^ 85.68.170.157 10 000 Modifs !!! Hello Victime(c:). Je voulais juste te dire GG pour tes 10 000 modifs!! Tomes: Marchandises Salut Chin. Si les tomes sont considérés comme "marchandises", il faut ajouter la catégorie "marchandises" à toutes les pages tomes, n'est ce pas ? C'est bon, laisse, je m'en occupe^^ Nan mais je le savais , t'es qu'un flemmard t'façon (c:) "Le Roux inutile à seulement 6K de modifs" ne fait pas 10 000 modifs inutiles pour ajouter un minucule truc qu'il va de toute façon être révoqué. De plus, moi, je m'applique dans mes modifs, pas comme certaines personnes de ma connaissance Tu te sens visé par la dernière phrase ? C'est normal, elle t'es destinée (c:) Sale Vantard (c:). J'imagine que même en te montrant ma fabuleuse page de contribution, tu continuera à penser que t'es le meilleur (c:). Mais bon, faudra bien qu'un jour, tu te rende à l'évidence que je suis ton supèrieur (c:). J'ai déja vu ta page de contributionElle pue d'ailleurs, y'a même pas tes modifs en nombre d'octets é_è (c:). Peut être qu'un jour, tu comprendra que si tu veut aller loin sur ce wikia et pas te retrouver au rang de moins-que-rien, tu te décidera à m'aduler comme il se doit (c:) Tu sais très bien comment je le suis devenu (c:) En étant honnête, en faisant plein de bonnes modifs (et en plaisant à Séo é_è)Et, surtout, en étant Roux B) B) B). Aufait, j'ai vu la modif que tu m'a rajouté dans la liste de tes surnoms. Mais, malheureusement pour toi, celui que tu m'a donné ne me convient pas (c:); Je te laisse exactement 24H pour me trouver un surnom plus adapté à ma beauté, à mon élégance, à ma supèriorité, à ma modestie et, surtout, à mon rouxisme (._.). Si tu ne le fait pas, la colère de Gol D Shanks s'abattra sur toi é_è J'ai pas comprit l'origine de mon nouveau surnom (pense) Ah ouais, XDD, j'avais pas pigé :). Sinon, en plus d'être une victime d'être nul, tu es une feignasseMême si tous le monde le sait déja depuis pas mal de temps (c:) Ok, je vais m'en occuper rien que pour te prouver que je suis un roux courageux et pas un chomeur SSJ MDRRR, espèce de sale petit chenapan (c:). Bref, je renoncerais pas à me faire engager par Seo pour t'éduquer (c:)En y réfléchissant, c'est bizarre qu'elle n'est pas voulue m'engager, c'est la première fois que mon charme légendaire de roux me fait défaut (pense). Aussi, vu que t'es un sale gosse, je demanderai salaire triple *_*D'ailleurs, avec un petit diable comme toi, je fais me faire plein de fric, c'est sur *_*. en tout cas ,quand tu te casse du wiki, je veux une dédicace spéciale qui soit à la hauteur de toutes mes qualités cités dans le message précédent (c:) Pages Salut Zoro j ai un service a te demander. Dans l'Organisation de Cesar Clown et Cesar Clown/Personnalité et Relations, peux tu mettre à Vergo = décédé à Mone = décédée à Smiley = décédé à ancien équipage Barbe brune = anciennement à unité patrouille centaure = anciennement à Law = anciennement Merci 85.68.170.157 Bonjour Zoro, j ai un service a te demander. Peux tu faire la mise en page (image,etc) sur le Fruit d'Epoida stp merci :) 194.199.224.90 bonjour , tu as mis pour damask qu'il revient mais on ne le voit pas Fanmanga (discussion) mai 15, 2015 à 09:12 (UTC) si tu as raison un moment on voit une personne avec un masque mais il a un bouclier , mais on n'a cas laisser pour le moments Fanmanga (discussion) mai 15, 2015 à 09:18 (UTC) Modifs' Tomes Salut papa ^^ ! Dsl de te déranger pour ça, mais je pense que ce serais bien pour toutes les pages tomes de mettre la partie "Couverture", qui est que sur les dernière page tome (ex: Tome 74, Tome 73...). Je veux bien m'en occuper seul si tu veux bien, je pense que cela donnerais plus d'informations pour les visiteurs de ce site, et pour nous mêmes contributeurs :p Bon voilà, c'est juste une idée comme ça :) Merci et @++ Ps : Comment tu trouves le nouveau scan 786 ? :D Et aussi gg pour ta page de discussion, elle est très classe *o* Ok tkt ^^ ! Ha oui peut être, j'avais oublié x), bon je vais bien voir ce qu'il va dire. Pour le scan, moi aussi franchement j'était sur que Doffy allais se relever, et si le combat aurait été fini, j'aurais été très déçu ^^. Cela annonce du piment pour la suite ! :D Oui c'est vrai qu'elle est classe la dernière page *o* Merci et @++, je vais en parler à ProfeShanks ^^. Je vais faire un C/C pour aller plus vite :) Re ^^ ! Il m'a répondu et il veut bien que je le fasse, bon aller, HOP je commence ! x) Byye ^^ Re: Images à supprimer Yo Victime de pacotille ! Pas de problème, je m'en charge, merci de m'avoir avertit Modifs Yo ma Victime préférée (c:) Je voulais juste te féliciter pour tes dernières modifs, c'est vraiment exellent. GG! Ah ouais, j'ai vu que t'étais un peu contre le fait que Luffy300 fasse le trucs des couvertures. J'ai cependant accepté car cette section existait déja sur pas mal de pages tomes, et que si il les rédige bien, ça sera dans tous les cas un + pour le wikia^^ Je sais, mais étant donné ta flmardise, ça me choque de te voir faire des modifs comme ça (c:). Pour les images, c'est bon, elles sont supprimée. Au passage, merci d'avoir rectifié l'intro de ma page de discu ^_^ XDDD, je vois que la modestie n'est pas ton fort (c:) Bon, a moi non plus, mais bon, passons mdrrr Je t'apprendrai à respecter tes supèrieurs moi (c:). Sinon, c'est normal qu'il y a pas de "bâton" qui sépare la section "manga" et la section "Autres" dans ta barre de navi de ton profil ? (pense)Je sais, je suis pointillleux, et c'est justement une des nombreuses qualités qui font de moi le génie que je suis B) Ah ok XDDDD, en tout cas, ce petit détail n'échappe pas à mon oeuil de roux B)Ne me remercie pas, c'est mon côté un peu "paternel", j'aime aider les victimes en détresses et encore plus les kicker sur le tchat (c:)! En tout cas, les roux ont déja des qualités naturelles, telles que la beauté, leur rouxisme, l'élégance, la droiture, leur imagination, leurs clashs et surtout, la modestie B) Et encore, j'en passe, j'ai pas envie de remplir ta page de discu avec un seul message (c:). Bref, je règlerai mes comptes avec toi demain sur le tchat, la, je dois y aller Prépare tes clashs à l'avance, ça va faire mal (c:) Re: Kyros Yo Chin! Si, j'ai consulté et Kyros utilisait bien un fusil lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de jouet, laisse cette catégorie :p (P.S: J'ai enlevé le truc "administrateur" et j'ai rajouté deux couronnes à ma signature, tu trouve que ça fait mieux ou pas ? (pense)) Cate Je renomme du coup ? PS : Tu as un site pour lire GTO Shonan 14 Days ? ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ mai 17, 2015 à 10:34 (UTC) Ok ok ^^ Sinon pour le telechargement tu sais que ca ne le fera pas avec ma co donc renseignes autant que tu peux Shanks car il s'occupe de la creation des pages tu peux aussi nous aider ^^ ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ mai 17, 2015 à 10:41 (UTC) Je parlais du wiki GTO ^^ Pitie m'envoi pas des choses a telecharger ma co ne le supporterait pas x) ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ mai 17, 2015 à 10:51 (UTC) Barre Yo j'ai rien compris a ton truc dis moi plus en detail ^^ ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ mai 18, 2015 à 18:11 (UTC) Et oui ! MDRR remercions Facebook pour cette info HYPER IMPORTANTE que tu allais oublier surtout c: Sinon, merci merci fils :3 PS: Oh mais j'en suis très touchée alors mdr c: ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ mai 18, 2015 à 20:24 (UTC) Traduction Bonjour, J'ai corrigé ton texte. Cordialement, Nakama-Verger (discussion) mai 20, 2015 à 09:06 (UTC) Hi ! My name is Zoro-chin, contributor on this Wikia. I joined my first Wiki, the one piece Encyclopédie, on May 2014. Since, I contribute on various Wikis, I’m acting as different functions on each of them, and do my best to help new contributors. If you have private matters/questions to ask me, please feel free and ask your questions on my talk page on this Wiki or on another where I am. My other Wikis I am acting as various roles/functions on the following Wikis: On the Wiki Zoro-chin Création: Founder. On the Wiki One Piece Encyclopédie: Rollback and threadmoderator. On the Wiki Baroque Works: Bureaucrat. On the Wiki Shingeki No Kyojin: Administrator. On le Wiki du CCCW: Graduate of the spinneret/sector developer. On the Wiki Akame ga Kill: I sometimes look for infomations, but I'm not contributor. On The French Wiki Akame ga Kill: Bureaucrat. For more informations, you can go here. Yo Chintoc! Alors, je vois que tu a écouté mon conseil pour la traduction anglaise de ta page de profil (c:). De toute façon, comme on dit, Voila, ne me remercie pas, c'est naturel, je suis d'une générosité sans limite B) Page Sabo Salut Zoro j ai un service a te demander. Sur la page de "Sabo", tu pourrais mettre : '''Moeru Ryusoken: Kaen Ryuo' (燃える竜爪拳“火炎”竜王 Moeru Ryūsōken: Kaen Ryūō, ''traduit par : Poings de Flammes du Dragon: Flammes du Roi Dragon): Après avoir formé ses "griffes" et l'avoir combiné avec le pouvoir du Mera Mera no Mi et frappe violemment son ennemi en l'envoyant valse avec un éclat de feu. Merci 194.199.224.107 mai 22, 2015 à 07:36 (UTC) ça va merci 194.199.224.107 mai 26, 2015 à 14:14 (UTC) Re: Suppression d'images C'est bon, j'ai supprimée les images, merci de m'avoir prévenu^^ Mr. Katana ? On se fou de moi ? Oy ! Chin ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Tu es rendu mr. katana ? Pourtant, on aimais tant ton nom :( Mais c'est quoi cette mode de changer de nom ces temps-ci ? ;( Emperor Jarjarkine (talk) mai 27, 2015 à 00:12 (UTC) CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN! C'est quoi que ton nouveau pseudo ??!!! Il est nul, je préférais l'ancien (T_T) Bah, de toute façon, ça change rien parce que je t'appellerai toujours par le même surnom "Victime"(c:) *Ouais bien envoyé ! Nous on t'appellera toujours Zoro ou Chin, ou, faiblar ou tétard (c:)Emperor Jarjarkine (talk) mai 27, 2015 à 12:36 (UTC) Re: Pseudo Mais non, t'as pas été con pour une fois (c:). T'inquiète pas, quelques sois ton pseudo, tu sera toujours ma petite victime adorée onionD Images sur page chapitre Yosh ! C'est toi qui fait les resumes des chap en fait non ? Juste pour te dire que la mise des images sur les pages scans est inutile ^^ ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ mai 28, 2015 à 14:36 (UTC) Peut etre mais c'est vraiment inutile dans le sens ou il y a un lien pour le scan juste sur la page et le deuxieme probleme qui en est pas un de moindre est aussi des problemes avec les Editeurs, aujourd'hui niveau One Piece on est les mieux referencer, quand tu ecris Chapitre tel tel tu tombes sur la page de nos chapitres et si il y a des images on risque d'avoir des problemes.^^ PS : Bordel ta page me fait grave buguer x( sinon c'etait quoi le service que je devais te rendre hier ? ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ mai 28, 2015 à 15:28 (UTC) Je devais modifier un modele pour mettre ton nouveau pseudo mais je ne me souviens plus duquel PS : Viens sur le tchat please j'en peux plus de ta page anti connexion du bout du monde mdr ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ mai 28, 2015 à 15:37 (UTC) Re: Anniv Yo ma victime préférée (c:) Merci pour ta remarque, ça me fait plaisir même si ça vient de toi (c:) (c:). J'espère qu'on passera encore plein de bon moment sur le tchat Je peux plus me passer de nos petits clashs quotidiens onionD Sous Forum Poubelle Les topics que j'ai déplacé avaient dépassé les 14 jours sans aucun messages laissés, donc ils sont inactifs. Il a été dit que les topics inactifs mais bien construits genre hypothèses doivent aller dans les archives mais les topics inactifs ou il y a à peine deux messages, il n'y a rien de construits comme les topics jeux doivent aller dans la poubelle. C'est comme ça depuis longtemps ^^ ♛ Zoro Fano ♛ Re: Modèle Wanted Ok, j'ai fait le compte rendu, comme tu peut le voir ici :p Perso, ça m'a tué, je crois que le mois prochain, j'inventerais pas de petites histoires, j'indiquerai juste les changements globaux. A+ Ton roux préféré ^_^ Salut MrKatana. J étais autrefois les contributeurs 194.199.224.107, 85.68.170.157, et 194.199.224.90 avant de m inscrir sous le pseudo Portgas D. Thomas (Enfin Inscrit). A+ Portgas D. Thomas (discussion) juin 5, 2015 à 09:21 (UTC) bonjour peut tu me dire comment on gagne des modifications chanceuses car moi j'en ai une mais je ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait peut tu me le dire merci d'avance Fanmanga (discussion) juin 6, 2015 à 20:10 (UTC) Et oui c est moi ^^, ouais tu as raison. A+ Portgas D. Thomas (discussion) juin 7, 2015 à 17:45 (UTC) Wiki WLB Salut Chin ça va ? Dit moi, j'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur le fonctionnement du Wiki WLB dont tu parles sur ton profil, ça pourrait m'aider pour mon wiki ^^ Cdt, '♣ VaLoon ♣' ♣Disc. Contrib.♣ juin 11, 2015 à 10:47 (UTC) Je vois, c'est plus clair maintenant mais j'avais ma petite idée sur le but des personnes composant le Wiki. Franchement ça me plaît beaucoup ! Je pense que je vais m'y intéressé de plus près désormais. Merci pour tes explications ! PS : Les demandes de traductions sont limitées ou tu peux en faire autant que tu veux ? '♣ VaLoon ♣' ♣Disc. Contrib.♣ juin 11, 2015 à 13:13 (UTC) C'est dommage j'avais pensé leur refiler mes 1100 chapitres d'Ippo xD Je me doute bien que les textes doivent avoir un maximum d'octets si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En tout cas, j'en profiterai certainement pour de quelconques besoins ! '♣ VaLoon ♣' ♣Disc. Contrib.♣ juin 11, 2015 à 14:26 (UTC) Liens Morts Bonjour, Dans le cadre du maintien des fonctionalités du wikia, nous avons remarqués la présence de liens morts dans vos pages, veuillez les remplacer s'il vous plait ou nous les retirerons. Ils peuvent etre: -Dans votre page utilisateur -Dans les pages annexes de votre page perso -Dans votre page de discussion -Dans les archives de vos pages de discussion Merci beaucoup Wiki LBW Yop Chin, c'est encore ton toux préféré onionD Je voulais juste te demander si tu pourrai faire la demande de traduire ma page de profil à ma placesur le wikia LBW, j'y comprend rien à leur système de reqête bizarroïde XDDDD ! Bref, merci d'avance ! au pire, si tu a du temps à perdre, tu peux me l'expliquer (c:) Trad Salut, oui j'ai vu je pensais pas en avoir autant mais ça peut toujours être utile ! '♣ VaLoon ♣''' ♣Disc. Contrib.♣ juin 14, 2015 à 20:48 (UTC) Modèle Hein ? J'ai rien fait buguer du tout, c'est ta page qui est bizarre la (c:) Ah ça (c:) Bref, arrête de m'envoyer des messages alors qu'on est sur le tchat, petit baka de vermisseau ! u_u Catégories sur les images Salut Chin, Je t'écris pour te demander de ne plus mettre les catégories "Images à Renommer" et "Images à convertir en PNG" sur certains fichiers, car même si l ajout de la cat renommer a été ré autorisé, ça t'arrive de mettre ces cat sur des images en doublon, ou importée sur un fil du fofo ou autre... bref les fan art, HS, non-officielles, et images qui ne sont pas sur les pages sont à supprimer, non à renommer ou autre... Et si on laisse comme ça y'a plein d'images qui n'ont rien a faire sur le wiki qui y sont et c'est très dur de les retrouver.. Bref, merci de mettre à supprimer sur les fichiers quand il faut ;) juin 19, 2015 à 15:31 (UTC) Tout et rien Yo désolé pour taleur mais j'étais sur les nerfs on était pied au planché avec Rhink et Val donc tu vois ou je veux en venir fin bref pardon de m'être emporter ça servait strictement a rien ;) ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ juin 20, 2015 à 23:33 (UTC) Re: Mauvais fond T'a cru que j'allais changer ça pour te faire plaisir, sale rat d'égout u_u OK, c'est fait, t'en penses quoi ? (pense) Tomes Slt Chin, pour les images des tomes en VF, t'es mis les anciennes en VF à supprimer ou pas ? ^^" juin 23, 2015 à 08:41 (UTC) Need Help Comment on fait pour ajouter une catégorie ? Avertissement JS C'est bon, Think s'en charge, bon boulot ;-) ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ juin 25, 2015 à 14:31 (UTC) Re: Abus de pouvor Non, t'inquiète mdr, je disais ça pour plaisanter, mais je crois que VaL l'a pris au sèrieux... Salut, Je voulais savoir si c'était possible d'avoir une signature avec une image ? en format rectangulaire qui ferait tout le billet si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! merci KingKongGun (discussion) juin 26, 2015 à 12:47 (UTC) Image HS Bonjour, Je ne comprend pas ou j'ai mis des images hs, pouvez vous me dire ou est ce que j'ai fais ça svp, afin de ne pas recommencer merci KingKongGun (discussion) juin 26, 2015 à 16:52 (UTC) Acces aux Diff via Encadrements de Droite Grâce à un nouveau code concu par Hulothe à partir de l'idée originale de Flo121297, l'acces aux pages de différences entre les deux dernières versions d'une page est maintenant possible via un lien situé dans les images à gauche du titre de la page. En voici un exemple: http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1593980598Capture_du_2015_06_26_22_04_10.png Pour toute question ou réclamation, veuillez vous adresser au Rollback Flo121297 juin 26, 2015 à 20:59 (UTC)